


A Mother That Loved Him

by 10minutestothedeadline



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Bi Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, How Do I Tag, M/M, Pre-Season/Series 12, Scared Dean Winchester, This is terrible, also dont question the title, and very vague, but i wanted to post something, but its in the past, please and thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8861842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10minutestothedeadline/pseuds/10minutestothedeadline
Summary: Upon Mary's return to Earth Dean fears her reaction to his sexuality.





	

The whole drive back to the bunker Dean had to refrain from calling Cas. The last image of he’d seen of Cas had been of the anguished look as they held eye contact after another good bye, what was meant to be the last. He’d smiled, because Cas would have to live with this memory of Dean’s face, Dean was about to die, he would soon forget the sadness on Cas’ face. But his mum was sitting beside him and Cas would pick up the phone and Dean would gush his love down the line. “I’m okay baby, I’m still here, I’m coming home” was all he wanted to say. His mum would ask questions and he didn’t have answers.  
He couldn’t, after 30 odd years crush the image his mother had of him. “With a girl, and kids” his dad had yelled that night, “like a normal man, Dean, like a normal man” his dad had finished before closing the door, reminding him that his mother didn’t want a fag for a son.  
“So,” his mum began after 20 minutes of silence, “you and Sam, you’re hunters but… are you happy?”  
Mary was looking at her hands, rubbing the empty, pale line of skin at the base of her ring finger. Cas had the ring that once lived there, Dean gave it to him months ago, not to wear, as it would never fit him and Dean didn’t have it in him to get it changed from the shape of her fingers, but Cas new what it meant.  
“Happy?” he asked, hoping she didn’t want the answers he still didn’t have.  
“Do you… date?” she asked, as if unsure the term still applied.  
Dean left out a small chuckle, “yeah, I date” just a day after Cas had finally escaped Lucifer he’d taken Dean on a ‘just in case it’s our last chance’ date, it’d been a joke but they’d held each other tightly when they went to bed that night.  
“Anything serious?”  
Again, Dean thought of the ring Cas kept safe. The small teddy bear from Cas that stayed beneath his pillow the entire time Lucifer was in the driving seat and Dean heard nothing from Cas, always thinking the worse. He thought of the emoji’s that filled every text from Cas in answer to Dean’s random and love-filled prayers. He thought of waking up to Cas’ gentle dozing, and holding his hand as he drove, and that time they went to the beach and Cas kissed him in the sea, squinting in the sun.  
“Yeah,” he replied.  
“Can I meet them?” Mary asked carefully. Dean looked at her, she was staring ahead at the road before them, almost determined.  
“Them?”  
“I didn’t want to presume”, Mary said, looking to him with no amount of resentment whatsoever.  
Dean sucked in his breath, went to say something, stopped. What did he say to that?  
“Mum…? Wha- but?” he was barely looking at the road now, glancing furtively between his own hands on the wheel, and his mother’s steady gaze.  
“You had a crush on our neighbour’s son when you were three”  
Dean didn’t remember that. He only remembers his mother, and her soft skin, her warm smile. Nothing else from those years seemed worth knowing.  
“Did dad know?” he croaked.  
“No, why?”  
There were tears in Dean’s eyes now, he couldn’t see the empty road ahead, and he hit the brakes.  
“Dean, talk to me? Honey?”  
“You knew. This whole time.” Dean was trembling, his head in his hands.  
“Dean I don’t understand?”  
“His name is Cas, I love him. I didn’t know how to tell you. Dad – dad, didn’t take it- he just didn’t- he was mad… I thought you’d be mad too” Dean shook, refusing to look up at his mother, until her hands ran smoothly through his hair.  
Finally, when Dean's breathing has slowed and he can no longer refrain from looking up he finds his mother's eyes and she whispers “Dean I would never be mad, not for being who you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I'm always reading fan fiction, and then I write it, but I never do anything with it. So here is a thing, be nice to the thing because the person who wrote it is sensitvie and squidgy.


End file.
